Eleven Starlight Shower
by Ominias
Summary: After Anime : After being defeated by Yoh, Hao starts resenting all that he had done. He tries to find peace, and comes to Yoh's house to pay a visit! What will happen? First chapter doesn't involve all of the above
1. Metamorphosis

**Hey everyone! Recently I've become 'Shaman Infested', which in my dictionary means that I can't keep it out of my head. So there! Also, sorry for making Hao all somber and everything, but it can't be helped in my opinion. He'll whack things up a bit later, but that depends on how many reviews I get. So, yeah.**

**This story takes place after the Anime series.**

**Disclaimer: I'll try to put it in terms you can understand: Me, No, Own! Yes, now add in some more civilized words, and taa da! You've just found out the disclaimer! Good for you!!**

**

* * *

**

Eleven Starlight Showers

**Metamorphosis**

A young 15-year old boy with long, brown hair and black eyes stared at the splash of bright twinkles that have led him all of this time. "The night sky is so beautiful...." He said. His name was Hao Asakura. He winced from pain as he sat upright, a bit of blood spreading from his wounds. He didn't know how - or better yet, why - he was still alive, but for a faded image of a character he had never seen before in his lifetime.

He stared at an orange flower that blew with the breeze in front of him. Beside it was a red one. Suddenly, the winds turned a bit more fierce, and some of the petals of the red flower started to blow away. "Hnm...nostalgic, if could call it that." Tears formed at the back of his eyes, but his face betrayed no emotion. Hao doesn't cry.

He touched at the bandaged shoulder wound, the events from several days ago flashing in his mind. He resented what he did - taking the lives of others as well as his brother. Even though Yoh came back to life, the fact still remained - he had _killed_ him. He clenched his teeth. Was he really one to deserve to live? The pain he felt – mentally – was enough to make him flinch.

Hao turned his head. For some reason, his spirit, Spirit of Fire, did not take his chance to be free when he was in critical condition, and he wouldn't have stopped him either. He asked to his spirit in his head. '_Why did you not abandon me when you had the chance? I am simply a foolish and dirty shaman, who claimed the lives of too many. Why?' _ _**'Because you are my master, and despite what you do, I will never betray you.'**_ Hao managed a very slight smile. _'A-Arigatou.'_

Hao stood up, ignoring the burning pain he felt in his left shoulder. Despite his weakness, he could sense someone staring at him from behind the trees. "I know you're there. You can come out now." A rustle, and a snap as the figure stepped on a tree branch walking over to Hao. It was Marco – the most loyal member of the X-Laws there was – and he was standing there, staring hatefully at Hao, aiming his gun at him. Hao's eyes looked at him, then slowly drifted back to the front, staring into space. "Why are you still alive? Why?!" Marco asked, his voice laced with anger. Still looking straight, Hao answered. "I dunno. Must be the will of the Great Spirits." If he wasn't so down-hearted, he would have smirked. Marco became more furious.

"Marco, stop." A female voice sounded in the trees.

"Jeanne-sama!"

"It is not our decision anymore on what to do with his life. We no longer have that right."

"B-but Jeanne-sama!" "Marco!" "H-hai....."

Hao heard, listening to their voices as well as their thoughts. What Jeanne thought at tha moment struck a cord in Hao's mind. '_It should only be handled by Yoh.'_ Hao closed his eyes. Memories of Yoh flooded into him, his trademark grin standing out the most. Yoh never smiled like that while he was around. Or has he? Either way, there was no way that he was worthy of that golden piece of light. If nothing's going to change, he would have to go along with the world. But maybe, just maybe, he could pull off changing, just this once. Maybe not his attitude, but....

'_Yoh...'_

He would have to turn that imaginary knob in his head from 'Looking Miserable' to 'Normal Hao Behavior'. With maybe just a few adjustments. Time for that handy screwdriver!

After his little 'adjustment', Hao snapped back to reality, and turned to face Marco and Jeanne (poor things, they got left forgotten). "Arigatou." Marco's eyes widened in shock. _Hao_ saying thank-you to _them_? It was hardly imaginable! But Jeanne stood there, giving Hao a slight smile. With that, Hao teleported in flames.

* * *

**Yay! I just made this story randomly in my mind, so I don't know if it's good or not. Anyways, review please!**


	2. Apologize

"**High rise, Veins of the avenue, Bright eyes, subtle variations of blue~ Everywhere is balanced there, like a rainbow above you~" * Whistles ***

**Hao: -_-;;**

**Ominias: ^v^ Just as a note, I'm making Hao very out of character, being more of a jokester. But, he will have fun doing it! ^^x**

**Hao: o.o "..."**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Got it? .**

**

* * *

**

Hao arrived in Funbari Hill about 5 days after, since he had made sure his injuries had healed before hand. (What was he going to do? Waltz over there with half of his ribs broken only to find that he was lying on the floor, dead again? Not gonna happen.) He sat in a tree a little less than a block away from Yoh's house, twirling the orange flower in between his fingertips. He stared at it. It was still living cheerfully, even though other plants would have withered by then, and especially with it's greater exposion to heat. 'Just like Yoh' He thought. He smiled a little, not a smirk but a genuine smile.

He turned his head as he saw Yoh leaving the Asakura residence with weights on his legs and arms. Anna's training, no doubt. Hao tempted to make Yoh trip. He bit his nail. Grr, bad temptation. Well, it can't hurt. Hao grinned.

"UWAAH!"

**'Boom'**

Making sure to be out of earshot, Hao laughed hard, clutching his stomach. Man that was fun! Jokes aside, he'd have to wait until Yoh gets back before he visits. A slap in the face while the other shamans in the room rushed to get him kicked out was not a cheerful thought. (Hey, does anyone else like being slapped across the face? -_-)

Morning came to evening as Yoh finally rounded the corner to his home. Yoh has it hard with Anna, it seems. Hao waited about half an hour after Yoh came in. since he didn't want to look as if he was waiting for Yoh to come back. (Which was exactly what he _had_ done.) He jumped lightly out of the tree he was sitting in, and landed gracefully to the ground. He walked cautiously to the front door, and knocked gently. He heard the pounding of several feet rushing to the door, and bickering on who was going to answer. He just stood there calmly, but he felt a flicker of worry in the pit of his stomach.

Then the door bashed open.

Out came a blue-haired boy, who he came to know as Horo Horo, and a man with an elvis style hairdo, who's name was Ryu. Man, no Yoh.

Both of the eyes of the people who were lying in the door looked up, and widened. They scrambled up, and their faces had expressions of fright and surprise. The person standing before them was the one person who they wished to never see again.

"_Hao!"_

_

* * *

_

**Yay!!! This chapter is a bit shorter, and I don't think it was as good.... Please give suggestions and review!!!!! Please!!!!!! I'll make Anna do something to Hao!!!**

**Hao: O.O "WHAT?!"**

**Ominias: (sweatdrops) Uhm...Ok, maybe not....**

**Hao: (sends death glare)**

**Ominias: Eek! (runs away) "REVIEW!!!"**


End file.
